


Just friends

by TheRealKira



Series: In which I use real life experiences to write short solkat fics [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breakups, M/M, some what sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealKira/pseuds/TheRealKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been with him for two years, but even after all the dates, kisses, and whispers of "you're my only love" he still says you're "Just friends"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just friends

You look down at your feet, you’re trying to be strong, trying to hold that smile on your face. You don’t want him to notice how hurt you are because you know that if you do it’ll only make him feel bad.

“We can thtill be friendth, I really love you, KK, jutht not in the way you love me. I’m thorry…” he tells you.   
Yeah, right, you know the reason he’s only leaving you is for that chick he fell in love with, Feferi, or something equally as stupid sounding.

“Friends it is then.” Your voice cracks as you speak, causing you to wince. You hope he didn’t notice it; it would just make you seem weak when you weren’t.

“Thankth, I knew you’d underthtand.” He smiles at you, then hesitates for a moment. You know he’s contemplating hugging you or some shit like that, so when he does you are ready to just stand there and accept the hug without hugging back.

“Just friends.” yeah, two years of being together and all you ever were to him was a friend. If you thought about it, you would have realized that he was going to do this a while ago, but you were blinded by your love for him; blinded by the dates, and the kisses, and all the times he said you were the only one he’d ever love.   
Whatever, he could go off and be happy with that bitch who uses all the fish puns he finds cute. (He has never said the things you say are cute but every time she uses a god damn fish pun he reminds you how fucking adorable she is) You aren’t going to wait for him anymore, he had his chance and he blew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled "My girlfriend broke up with me saying she just loved me as a friend and instead of crying about it I decided to write a story loosely based off of it"


End file.
